


Battle Sequence

by tomkitty



Category: DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9465719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomkitty/pseuds/tomkitty
Summary: Black Widow and Black Canary are taken by an unknown force and made to fight each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I originally wrote this for an assignment I had for my Literary Fantasy class. The date on the assignment is 13 December 2012 so yeah, this was awhile ago. I am so embarrassed by it, it's so completely cringe-worthy but also I feel like sharing. Come laugh at me with me lol.
> 
> Also, I wasn't as into DC or Marvel back then, I didn't fully get into it until maybe 2015-ish. So yeah, the characterizations are extremely poor in quality. Any and all mistakes are my own.

In the middle of some medium dimension two clouds of pitch black appear. As the clouds clear two unsuspecting fighters stand facing each other. Black Widow and Black Canary, two women who were in the middle of their own battles, look at each of suspiciously immediately taking up a fighting stance. 

“What’s going on here?” Black Widow asked, eyeing out Black Canary.

“Don’t look at me. I had nothing to do with this,” she replied.

The black cloud comes in again, surrounding them in a shroud of darkness. They are both suddenly overcome by a paranoid fear of everything, hearing whispering voices and begin hallucinating. 

The cloud clears once more and Hawkeye and Green Arrow are seen unconscious, Hawkeye behind Black Canary and Green Arrow behind Black Widow.

Both women glance at their unconscious partners trying to figure out what could have happened but are overcome by an overwhelming need to blame someone. So they, not being in a rational mind, blame the first person they see.

“What did you do!” they both scream before lunging at each other. They collide in the middle, Black Widow wrapping her arms around Black Canary’s torso, and fall to the ground. With Black Canary on her back, Black Widow takes this opportunity to attempt to pin her to the ground. Unfortunately, she is taken by surprise as Black Canary easily slides out from under her and lands a quick kick to Black Widow’s side, knocking her over.

But Black Widow was quick. As soon as she hit the ground she was back up and ready to attack. Black Canary barely had time to brace herself as Black Widow threw several punches to her face and torso. Getting a hold of herself, Black Canary blocked a few punches before retaliating with a brutal swing of her elbow. The hit connected with Black Widow’s jaw, causing her to reel back slightly. Seeing her opportunity Black Canary pivoted on one foot and bent down, sweeping her other foot around to attempt to knock Black Widow off her feet. But seeing this coming Black Widow simply jumped in the air and dodged her attack.

Black Canary, back up on her feet, threw a punch at Black Widow. The hit glanced off of her shoulder causing a sharp and sudden pain. But Black Widow used the force of the punch to propel her to the side where she rolled and came back up behind Black Canary. Just as Black Canary turned around, Black Widow, striking back full force, brought her leg up, high kicking Black Canary in her temple with her heel. 

The hit sent her stumbling, and she crashed to the floor, her head hitting the ground with a resounding crack. At that moment, as she stared up at Black Widow wide eyed and disoriented, her head beginning to clear and her rational mind coming back to her. Numbers rolled through her head, fast and hard, all angles and probabilities and force, and it made on thing clear: she was not going to win this fight. Sure enough, before she could do anything to retaliate, Black Widow’s fist slammed into her face, sending her crashing into the darkness.

“Hawkeye!” she shouted as she began running towards where she saw his body last but he was nowhere to be found

“Missing something?”

Black Widow whirled around, turning to the voice that addressed her. As she turned she saw a black cloud beginning to form. She braced herself for another fight but a voice from within the cloud just laughed. “Oh stop, you don’t really think that you stand a chance against me do you?”

“Come out and face me and we’ll see first hand,” Black Widow replied as a figure stepped forth from the cloud. He was tall and thin, all sharp features and graceful movements. His skin was a dark shade of gray. His hair, pitch black like the cloud he emerged from. The clothes he wore were long black robes that reached down to the floor, seemingly tattered and torn at the edges. 

Black Widow looked at him with an unbreakable mask, “Who are you?”

“I am called Kozmotis and I am the bringer of nightmares,” the gray man said, a cruel smile gracing his lips.

“Kozmotis… Pitchinir?” she asked not truly believing what he was saying.

“Ah, so you have heard of me have you?” His face seemed to light up at the thought of being recognized, but only just so. 

“When I was but a child. You are nothing but a children’s bedtime story.” Black Widow thought back to a time that she rarely ever dwelled on. Back when she was a young girl still living in Russia. She used to hear stories of a man who had once been a great general. He was part of a military force that went out and captured bad dreams from the minds of young children. But after a certain tragedy happened in his life the darkness of the nightmares tempted him. They pulled him in, using his own fears against him until they consumed him completely, making him the King of Nightmares, more commonly known by children as The Boogeyman.

“Now that’s where you’re wrong darling, I am indeed quite real. After all, I am the one who brought you to this… place,” he looked around disdainfully at the dank, barren land.

“What happened to Hawkeye?” Black Widow asked, deciding to get straight to the point. 

“He was never here in the first place,” Kozmotis said as he took a few steps toward Black Widow. “It was all in your head. You were seeing what I wanted you to see.”

“What was the purpose of that?” Black Widow asked. She slowly came out of her fighting stance while still continuing to be fight ready, deciding it might be best to appear somewhat vulnerable in order to get what information she needed from him.

Kozmotis smiled that same cruel smile and slowly began to circle around Black Widow. “My, my, curious one aren’t you? So many questions! But then again I already knew that. See, I’ve been in your head, seen every dark moment in your life, every fear you’ve ever had.” He came to stop in front of her and looked at her, leaning in slightly, his cruel smile still in place. “I know exactly how you think. Even now.” 

Black Widow stood unflinching as Kozmotis continued to play his little game. 

He looked at her a moment longer before standing upright again, looking a bit bored. “But if you must know, I was, to put it simply, curious. I’ve been here for a while, my powers having been ripped away from me when I first got here. But they’ve been coming back gradually so I decided to do something to test them out, which is how I brought you here.”

Black Widow continued to stare at him seemingly unfazed by his story but her mind working to figure out the situation. Aside from the shocking fact that The Boogeyman actually exists and the thought of whether or not he would be a threat to her and her world, she still had the dilemma of figuring out how to get her and Black Canary out of here. 

“Ah, you must be wondering what you’re still doing here then hm? Well one does get lonely being in complete solitude, but no matter. I’m done here anyway. I’ve found out all I needed to know.” Even as he spoke a dark cloud, which Black Widow only now realized was sand, began to form around her and Black Canary who still lay unconscious a few feet away. “It was a pleasure meeting you darling, perhaps, if things go as planned, I’ll see you again.”

Black Widow looked upon the face of Kozmotis, his cruel smile fading as a look of sadness played across his features. “Goodbye Natalia,” being the last words she heard him utter before she was completely consumed by the dark. 

Kozmotis kept his word of course. He sent Black Widow and Black Canary back to where they had been last but with no real memory of what they had just been through. Left with a vague feeling of a far off dream they went on with their lives never again thinking of the day they fought each other, or in Black Widow’s case, the day she met Kozmotis Pitchinir, King of Nightmares.

**Author's Note:**

> If you read through this, I am SO SORRY you had to go through that. It's terrible and I know it. I apologize. I can't write fight scenes for anything. Also I was obsessed with Rise of the Guardian's at the time so, that's why that happened.


End file.
